During executing a process of an application program by a computer system, a program crash may occur due to the application program process itself, such as dividing by zero error, stack overflow, memory out of and null pointer. Therefore, how to determine the reason for an occurred program crash is important.
Conventionally, a process of an application program may run on different computer system of different user in different running environment, therefore, signatures for program crashes due to a same reason may be different for processes of two application programs which are substantially the same, and thus the determined reason for the program crash is not accurate.